


Lost My Love

by Starry_Elise



Series: Lost, Finding, and Found [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Sad Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: Featuring a sad Hinata Shouyou, a cheating Kageyama Tobio, and a blonde-haired blocker that manages to make Hinata smile again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/???, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Lost, Finding, and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Lost My Love

Hinata and Yamaguchi chatted as they walked back to the gym, both coming back from the vending machines.

Yamaguchi followed Hinata, the orange-haired boy back walking toward the double doors of the gym.

When Yamaguchi stopped, only raising a finger and pointing at something past Hinata, Hinata turned around, quickly wishing he hadn’t.

There stood Kageyama, except his lips were attached to another’s, a cute girl with toffee-colored locks of hair, who’s hands were clenched tightly at Kageyama’s blazer.

As their onlookers stared, Kageyama and the girl separated, a thin line of saliva connected to their lips.

“Sumi, I gotta get back to practice so I’ll meet you at the cafe after, okay?’ Kageyama asked, still not noticing the tearful and angry stares the couple were getting.

Sumi shyly smiles as she wrapped her arms around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him in for a hug, which had Kageyama smiling as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“‘Kay Tobi! I’ll introduce you as my boyfriend to my parents this weekend, okay?” asked the girl as she pulled away, an anxious look on her face, but it turned into one of joy when Kageyama nodded his head.

As Sumi ran toward Hinata and Yamaguchi, Kageyama turned to wave at her, before spotting the two and freezing to his spot.

Tears streaming down his face, Hinata forced out the question Yamaguchi wanted to ask.

“How long have you been cheating on me? Tell me Kageyama! How long have you felt like I’m not enough for you?” Hinata whispered the last sentence as Kageyama turned his face away to stare at the ground.

“Three weeks.” Came the short reply, Hinata already storming past the setter and into the gym, leaving a angry Yamaguchi and a indifferent Kageyama.

Yamaguchi shook his head, walking past Kageyama with a sour expression on his face.

“I hope you know that there are multiple people who would date someone like Hinata, so you just lost something precious that can never be replaced.”

Kageyama continued to stare at the ground, his fists clenched as he grinned his teeth together. ‘I know...’

***

The team quickly noticed Hinata’s red, tears eyes and Yamaguchi’s pissed expression, because they immediately fussed over Hinata, further agitating Yamaguchi.

“Shut up! Kageyama just cheated on Hinata so leave him alone!”

Yamaguchi grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled the boy towards Tsukishima, who sat idly by the wall.

Pushing Hinata into Tsukishima’s arms, Yamaguchi smirked at Tsukishima before storming away, leaving a slightly flustered Tsukishima and a crying Hinata.

“Goddamn you Yams.” the blonde blocker hissed under his breath, taking in Hinata’s trembling form.

Sighing to himself, Tsukishima pulled Hinata into a hug.

Hinata eventually stopped sniffling, falling into a light sleep in Tsukishima’s arms.

The blonde blocker smiled slightly at the orange-haired boy before whispering a promise into his ear, making sure the boy was asleep.

“I’ll keep the King away from you as long as you wish.”

A small smile on Hinata’s lips startled Tsukishima, only for his heart to soften when Hinata uttered a thank you, his voice weary.

With a slight blush, Tsukishima grimaced, while he smiled inwardly at the resting boy in his arms, leaving a grinning Yamaguchi, enthusiastic third-years, and a moping Kageyama to watch the scene unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but I’m not sure. If you want a series, comment please!


End file.
